


My Sunflower

by uhhicry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also not read over so, oh well, so so very soft, wonwoo is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhicry/pseuds/uhhicry
Summary: Under their teachers desk, with the lights out, Junhui confesses his feelings. Not the best idea but Wonwoo only sees a sunflower in front of him.





	My Sunflower

Junhui was freaking out, because not only was it Taco Tuesday at school, but also the day he planned to tell Wonwoo about his feelings. However, instead of pouring his heart out to him Jun was sitting on his desk trying to get him to play punchies. God he sucked at this whole crush thing. 

As they were laughing Jun managed to catch himself. Today was not the day to beat around the bush. Today was the day of feelings. Just confess. You got this Junhui you’ve done it so many times before.

“Hey Wonwoo there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you-”

Then there was a buzz over the intercom. Jun swore the universe was against him. 

Unnecessarily loud the principle announced, “Teachers and students, pardon the interruption, but we will now start our code red drill.”

Junhui and Wonwoo looked at each other as everyone started to lazily get out of their seats and find a corner to squish in. Jun had fucked up. He totally forgot today was drill day. 

The two decided to take refuge in their spot behind the teacher’s desk, so they tried their best to sneak under there without being noticed. Fortunately, she never saw, and they were the only ones who ever sat behind there.

The lights were flicked off and the doors were locked, and now Junhui had Wonwoo all to himself.

In the six years that they had known each other Jun had been in love with him for three. It was during seventh grade when Wonwoo handed him a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers. In that moment Jun feel for his unrealistic charms, and cute nose scrunch. Ever since then, he had been trying in some way to confess. Now, as they sat an inch away from each other, Jun was reminded once again why he was so head over heels. 

While stealing glances from Wonwoo he admired his sharp eyes, his dark black hair, his beautifuly shaped lips, and his elegant hands. All seemed to be sculptured to reflect artwork. Junhui was so overwhelmed he scooted over a bit. To his surprise Wonwoo only got closer. 

“So what did you need to tell me?”

He heard that? Junhui had hoped he didn’t, and now for some reason Wonwoo was even more closer. He could feel his light breath blow cooly on his collar bones. 

“Oh,” Junhui stared incredulously, “it’s nothing important.”

Wonwoo huffed out a chuckle. Please back up Jeon Wonwoo for my sanity.

 

Jun shifted uncomfortable and looked down. “Look, you can’t freak out.” He whispered. Then, he looked up with a nervous glint in his eyes. He chewed on his lip and stared at Wonwoo intentely. “You have to promise.”

Wonwoo nodded. “I promise.”

Jun took another minute to gather himself. It felt like a drama. Maybe it was. So just like in the movies, with rosy cheeks and glossy eyes, Junhui mustered up all the courage in the world.

“I like you.”

A pin dropped. Everything was spinning.

“I know.”

If there was any scenarios that Junhui had ran through his head this was not one of them. Wonwoo was now cupping his face with one hand while the other held himself up. They looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Wonwoo smiled, so tender and sweet Junhui almost had the guts to scream in the middle of a drill. He didn’t. He should have.

“I-how?”

“The look in your eyes. The way you acted around me and how you acted towards other friends. Your constant staring. Your faint blushes. I’ve seen all of it. The Junhui that’s infatuated.”

Jun couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. Wonwoo was too good. If he could Jun would’ve eaten him already, because he really is too sweet.

He looked up, one hand still covering his eyes as he tried to hide his rosy red cheeks, “Why didn't you say anything.” 

“I didn’t want to. Watching you hide it was too good.” What a fucking jerk.

“However,” he leaned in towards Jun’s ear, “I have a secret took.”

Jun put his hand down slowly in interest. He watched Wonwoo’s lip tilt in a mischievous grin. Watched as his hand slowly interlocked with Junhui’s.

“I like you too. From the moment you walked into that class in fourth grade. I thought you were the prettiest flower out of the bunch. My sunflower”  
“Wonwoo!” Jun hissed through his teeth. This was too much. Wonwoo was too much. He knew his friend was a sap, but witnessing it first hand was overwhelming. 

“I like you.” Wonwoo repeated. He dug his head in the crook of Junhui’s neck and nuzzled like a cat. “I like you so much Junhui. I like you so much I go crazy.” 

Jun struggled to find a will to resist. Instead, he let himself be pushed against the desk and be personally attacked by some kind of weird creature. Wonwoo rubbed his cheeks against Junhui’s for a minute before lifting his gaze to make eye contact. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Junhui didn’t know where this would go, but he nodded his head anyway. 

Wonwoo settled in between his legs and put his hand behind Jun’s neck. This was not only an uncomfortable position but a weird one as well. Jun struggled to uphold himself with his arms being behind his back. However, when lips touched, Jun felt fireworks. 

As the kiss deepened he no longer needed to support himself, instead relying on Wonwoo’s shoulders to keep him upright. To which the latter didn’t protest. He only carded his hands through Jun’s hair. Junhui felt like he was in heaven. Nothing was better than this moment. He had hoped it would never end.

It did just five seconds later when the intercom turned on to announce that the drill was over. Everyone promptly got up and sat back in their seats, while it took the two under the desk to fix themselves before moving back to their seats as well. 

The teacher groaned as she watched the two emerge from behind the desk. Sighing and mumbling something about forgetting that they liked that spot during these types of drills. Junhui and Wonwoo only looked at each other, and both laughed lightly at their teacher’s carelessness. 

The next day Jun came to school Wonwoo had brought a sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you wonhui,,,,anyways wohooo its almost comeback time for seventeen!!! this comeback is gonna be so good grrr. i havent read over this bc im really tried so the plot is a little fast but its fluff so who cares???? a big contrast to my last fic which is my biggest embarrassment. happy reading!


End file.
